BoomBaDoom
by FanFicLove101
Summary: Teeny little one shot, MM/HG. Just thought it was cute, please R&R?


_Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters!_

_Inspired by a song I heard, Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, strangely enough  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Boom-Ba-Doom<strong>

"Can you hear that?"

The two women sat side by side on the short stemmed grass, looking out across The Great Lake as the sun set lazily in the sky. Hermione leant back on both of her hands, her head led heavily on her left shoulder while Minerva sat upright, her hands clasped together resting in her lap. Both were staring forward at the orange sky, enjoying silence that was neither forced nor awkward.

The grass began to get dewy, the air starting to chill causing small billows of steam from the witches' noses on exhale. They had decided to sidle closer together and now were touching, just barely. Both sets of legs were stretched out toward the small cliff edge, Hermione's foot tapping a slow beat as if listening to a classical piece of music. The sunrays began to dim plunging the two women into dusk, the water upon The Great Lake looking like a pool of blackness.

"Hear what?"

Minerva waited for the younger witch to answer as she strained her ears for any type of noise within the distance. Still looking ahead, the elders' eyes were unblinking, not wanting to miss a moment of this perfect and beautiful evening. The cool air stung at her deep green orbs, but she smiled, enjoying the feeling; it meant everything was real. Her thick robes and long standing hat insured her body was kept at least at a comfortable temperature and she wondered how the younger girl felt in just her jeans, shirt and cardigan. Even with Minerva close to her, she could feel Hermione beginning to tremble.

"You can't hear that?"

Hermione turned to Minerva who persisted to look onward. She observed the witches angular jaw, her elegant and high cheek bones that seemed to soften in the mid-evening sun. The younger witch's foot began to deaden, so she re-crossed her legs and began tapping once more. Hermione moved slightly closer to Minerva, desperate for some heat in the ever cooling air.

"No. What is it?"

Minerva's brows furrowed, still listening intently for noises. She even held her breath a few times so as to block out the sounds of her own rising and falling lungs. Her eyes dropped below to the water's edge, the darkness lapping then falling back upon the shore. Dusk seemed to linger for a lot longer this night, which seemed unusual, but something Minerva didn't feel the need to complain about.

"It's kind of like: Boom-ba-doom."

Hermione's pupils never once moved away from the glossing eyes of Minerva. The younger witch sat forward, wrapping her arms across her stomach and rocking slightly. Just beyond Minerva, Hermione saw stars beginning to appear in the twilight sky. She tried desperately to hide her coldness from the elder witch, curling her toes in her brown sneaker shoes in an attempt to start the blood flow once more.

"I don't hear it..."

Minerva finally turned to Hermione, pulling her gazing eyes away from the stunning scenery in front of them. She shook her head quickly, furrowing her eyebrows even more. Hermione's face erupted into a smile, bending over double toward her knees as she laughed quietly. Minerva smiled out of confusion, entertained by the young girls demeanour. Hermione straightened up, their eyes meeting again. Both smiles' faded, and an atmosphere seemed to penetrate the air.

"You can't hear my heart beating for you?"

Minerva's mouth opened slightly; smoke pouring from the heated cavern into the cold evening air. She looked the young witch up and down as Hermione turned her body to face Minerva, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees. Minerva remained in her seated position, staring at Hermione as she looked down toward her heart, then back to catch Minerva's gaze. The young witch shuffled up to the elder, placing her right palm flat on the farthest side of Minerva's head. Willingly, Minerva got pulled to Hermione's breast, her ear resting against the younger witch's rib cage. The elder witch stayed there for a few seconds, closing her eyes.

Minerva pulled away, settling herself back into the position she had be acquiring. She straightened her hat slightly after it had been knocked sideways from being pressed against Hermione, her hands resuming their place upon her lap. The night had begun upon them finally, the moon rising over The Great Lake causing a glow to shine from both witch's faces. Minerva looked into Hermione's eyes, smiling.

"Yes, I do hear that boom-ba-doom."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you all liked  
><em>


End file.
